kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-11700680-20171124131350
After a week of gathering information and preparing, I am finally ready to start the event. I have prepared a fleet before I start for everything I will need to do during the event, but due to the complexity and difficulty of the event I would like them to be checked by someone before I actually use them so I don't accidently lock ships in one place that would be beter used elsewhere. Note that Michishio will be Kai Ni before I start the event. Nearly all of the ships I intend to use besides DEs and Akitsu Maru are level 70+, with the majority being 80+. I am doing medium, medium, hard, medium. I only have one seaplane fighter. So this post doesn't get any longer, here is my ship list:https://imgur.com/xRKQgHg E1 fleet: Ashigara, Tone, Abukuma, Ushio, Yuudachi, Akizuki. The equipment on them will be changed between unlocking the boss node and killing the boss. E1 post clear node L farming: 6 SS(V) I heard this works well for farming here. E2 S-rank node J fleet: Ashigara, Nachi, Tone, Abukuma, Ushio, Akizuki, Shimushu. Satsuki, who I plan to use in E3, is the only DD I have capable of OASW. Hence a DE. E2 get AS in nodes C: Ashigara, Tone, Abukuma, Ushio, Yuudachi, Akizuki, Akitsu Maru. E2 boss killing fleet: Kirishima, Tone, Ashigara, Abukuma, Ryuujou, Yuudachi, Akizuki. Is it actually worth taking the longer route to node K? E2 post clear node J farming: Ashigara, Tone, Abukuma, Ushio, Akizuki, Shimushu, Commandant Teste. Should I farm node J before I clear the map? I only want Unryuu from there. E3 HP phase 1: Nagato, Mutsu, Warspite, Gangut, Junyou, Chiyoda + Isuzu, Satsuki, Yukikaze, Kitakami, Ooi, Maya. E3 TP phase: Chikuma, Suzuya, Satsuki, Hatsuzuki, Fubuki, Akatsuki + Isuzu, Haguro, Myoukou, Asashio, Yukikaze, Etorofu. A lack of OASW DDs once again. Etorofu will probably be annoying to use here, but I don't have many options if the subs on the route are that big of a threat. I also heard that this part is going to be hell thanks to Re-class being there. A full fleet setup would be helpful. E3 HP phase 2: Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Chitose, Chiyoda, Ise, Maya + Jintsuu, Asashio, Yukikaze, Kitakami, Ooi, Myoukou. E4 opening the Z nodes S-rank node U: Haruna, Kongou, Chitose, Chiyoda, Choukai, Haguro + Abukuma, Yuudachi, Satsuki, Maya, Shimushu, Etorofu. SS fear again, probably don't need to use the DEs. That uncertainty is why I'm posting this though. E4 opening the Z nodes get AS on node V and reach node X: Abukuma, Tone, Ashigara, Nachi, Ushio, Yuudachi, Akizuki. Do I need to worry about the PT imps here? E4 opening the Z nodes get AS on node N: Yamashiro, Fusou, Maya, Michishio, Mogami, Tone, Akitsu Maru. E4 opening the ZZ nodes get AS on nodes Z1 and Z2: Haruna, Kongou, Chitose, Chiyoda, Tone, Chikuma + Abukuma, Yuudachi, Satsuki, Yukikaze, Choukai, Maya. I'm too intimidated to do these two nodes and Z6 together. Should I do these two nodes in seperate sorties or together? E4 opening the ZZ nodes S-rank node Z6: Haruna, Kongou, Chitose, Chiyoda, Choukai, Maya + Abukuma, Yuudachi, Satsuki, Kitakami, Ooi, Kiso. I will A-rank node Z4 on the way. Do I need to worry about the PT imps here? How do I survive these night battle nodes? E4 opening the ZZ nodes A-rank+ node Z8: Abukuma, Tone, Ashigara, Nachi, Ushio, Yuudachi, Akizuki. I know about the equipment setup for killing PT imps, but how do I survive these night battle nodes? E4 opening the ZZ nodes S-rank node Z9: Yamashiro, Fusou, Mogami, Tone, Michishio, Yuudachi, Akizuki. E4 boss killing fleet: Yamashiro, Fusou, Mogami, Michishio, Yuudachi, Asashio, Yukikaze. I have VERY little information about the route to the boss node. Any tips you could give me about this would be helpful. Thank you to anyone who helps, I spent a long time typing this up in search of help with this event.